


sleeping.

by youriko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepovers, wtf i love harunaga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: angie is finally peaceful when she's asleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> @ao3 let the harunaga tag be a thing. im gay.
> 
> again, a discord prompt! if u dont understand already these guys are 11/10 
> 
> https://discord.gg/dThXhmC

Angie was the type to be bouncing off the walls 24/7. She definitely wasn’t Miu or Tenko, but it seemed she had endless energy. She always had a certain light to her, and it seemed impossible for her to be subdued for any amount of time. Imagining Angie sleeping was out of the question.

 

Seeing her sleeping, in person, was another matter.

 

Maki thought that Angie was a lot different in sleep, of course. It wasn’t strange to see her eyes closed, and her mouth making that disturbing cat-like face, but seeing it when she wasn’t immediately tensing to open them was odd. Her hair was a bit messy, thrown over her shoulder hastily, and her hands were snuggled up against her neck. Maki almost felt like petting her, she was so adorable.

 

“Makiiiii~” Angie said. Maki almost jolted up, fearing she was caught staring at her friend (definitely not crush) in her sleep, which was one of the weirdest things she’s ever done. but hey, love (totally in a friend way) did weird things to you. However, Maki realized that Angie was probably talking in her sleep, as her bright blue eyes didn’t immediately open.

 

So why was she saying her name in her sleep?

 

“Come here,” Angie drawled, holding her hands tighter to herself. “You’re…. Comfy.”

 

Not sure if she should risk it, but also totally concerned for her friend (yeah that’s why), Maki held out a hand to the sleeping girl. Angie took it, humming contentedly and snuggling, now with three hands to her chest.

  
Maki was so happy, she almost didn’t remind herself she definitely wouldn’t get to sleep in this situation.

**Author's Note:**

> makis like.. really gay
> 
> i love their dynamics angie is such a happy person and maki is emo


End file.
